


My Sunshine

by PrussiaPanda



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Romance, Sappy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 16:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaPanda/pseuds/PrussiaPanda
Summary: Will and Nico wake up together





	My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I was in a bad mood and I wrote something sickeningly cute based off a post I saw on Facebook. Enjoy!

An alarm sounds in the room, loud and urgent. It's ten in the morning and Will Solace always enjoyed waking up, the sun shining bright outside- or at least it would have, if he wasn't in the Hades cabin. The Apollo cabin always seemed to glow bright with energy early in the morning. It's the reason why he's here, laying down cuddled tight with Nico tightening is grip as he slept through the alarm.

Will lazily turned the alarm off, somehow, and it just made the dark haired boy cling onto him tighter.

Bright blue eyes watch as his boyfriend sleeps happily, his face the most relaxed and calm it'll ever be until he wakes up.

"Nico."

He whispered softly, a hand running through Nico's hair. Will presses a kiss against the other's forehead, bringing their faces close together.

All he got was a quiet mumble sound. A few sleepy kisses later and Nico is stirred out of his slumber.

"Will...can't we just stay in bed today..."

Nico's dark brown eyes focus on Will- it was always so hard to look anywhere else because his eyes were so damn bright...beautiful...gods, they were beautiful. 

Will's smile grows bigger as he notices the boy staring at him, and he laughs softly as Nico blushes suddenly. The color shines brightly against his pale complexion and it makes Will's heart beat faster. He lets out another laugh and crushes him in a tight hug. 

"Heyy! Hey! Will, I can't breathe-" 

Will can't help but give Nico kisses; one on his nose, under his poor baggy eyes, one teasing right on the side of his mouth. 

As expected, Nico scoffs and grumbles ad he pushes Will the other away. The boy grumbles angry in Italian and possibly even Greek as he tries to get up. It's how he gets the other out of bed, and it always works.

Will gets up first though, messing with his hair as Nico stumbles over like a zombie. Maybe he really was a zombie. His arms latch onto Will's side, pulling him close. 

"Good morning love. You look handsome today, as always." 

He receives a glare, but it's not hateful. In fact, it makes Will's smile that much bigger. It doesn't mean much when the boy is practically attached onto him, burying his face into his clothes.

"Stop smiling so much, stupid. I don't understand how you could be so happy this early in the morning."

Will's fingers thread through his boyfriend's hair as he looks down at him. He loved him so much, he never wanted anything else besides wonderful, grumpy Nico. He pulls the other from around his waist and picks him up, setting him on the bathroom cabinet. He takes both of their hands, and intertwines them together. Nico looks down at Will with a slight curiosity. He looks like he's looking at the most beautiful thing he's ever seen and it makes him blush even more, but he doesn't move. 

"Neeks...you know what I'm afraid of most of all?" 

Will's eyes seem to get a bit sad; they always held so much emotion. Nico felt his heart beat faster, nervous. He tried to read the boy's face further, he was sure of himself that he already knew his fears. Was he missing something important? It makes him worry, so he gives the other a small frown and asks.

"I...guess not. What are you afraid of?"

Their hands become tighter, Will brings one of Nico's hands down and gently kisses it. He has soft hands, but they tell a long story if you look at every inch of skin. Will always loved to admire everything about Nico.

"I'm always afraid that...if I were to let you go, one day you might just disappear. And I won't see you ever again."

That broke Nico's heart, and he squeezed their hands. Will was supposed to be happy. Nico wanted to make him as happy as he could be, he wanted to be the cause of all those big, silly dumb smiles. He pulls the other closer with his legs, their foreheads together once again as he speaks with the most heartfelt words he could muster while being half awake.

" I wouldn't ever think of leaving you. Will...I love you. I'm not ever disappearing, not now, not ever. Not ever, never ever!"

His arms wrap tightly around Will's shoulder, and as Will walks back, Nico clings onto the taller boy. Will holds onto him, feeling like the most happiest boy on this planet. Nico made him so happy and warm, he was his sunshine, his bright star in the sky.

They both leave the cabin after a few more kisses, a very rare smile on Nico's face as they hold hands, shutting the door behind them.


End file.
